


Prompt | First-Time Swesson in Dean's Office

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: could you write swesson doing it in dean's office but first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | First-Time Swesson in Dean's Office

Dean is still so surprised that he’s doing this. Dean Smith doesn’t do this. Dean Smith has a structured lifestyle with routines and rules. Dean Smith does not have spontaneous first-time sex with his employees in his office during his lunch hour. And in his defense it was at least a little planned, if you call Sam whispering this scenario into his ear while he dry humped Dean into the mattress “planning”.

Still, Dean couldn’t get the image out of his mind. He’s been seeing Sam for a while now and they haven’t done much more than intense make-outs that usually lead to dry humping at one or the other’s apartments, but he wants this- wants _Sam_ \- and even though he would normally opt for their first time being someplace much more private, there’s something in Sam that brings out this wild, recklessness in him.

Now, Sam and Dean are standing facing each other with only the desk between them and Dean watches intently as Sam pulls off his ridiculous yellow polo that he somehow still manages to look amazing in, but wow, yeah he looks even better without the shirt.

Dean’s only managed to undo the top two buttons of his dress shirt because now Sam’s stepping out of his shoes and pulling his khakis down and, shit, Dean can see the outline of his hard cock in his boxers. Dean’s heart is pounding and Sam looks up from what he’s doing, sees Dean standing frozen and smiles, dimples and all, and walks around the desk to help him. He effortlessly gets the buttons free, slips the shirt off Dean and helps him out of his undershirt.

“Too many layers,” Sam mutters, smiling down at Dean and pulling him in for a kiss once Dean’s chest is bare. Dean hums into it, sliding closer to feel Sam’s skin against his. Sam reaches down for Dean’s belt and slips it off, breaks the kiss long enough for Dean to step out of his pants and kick them aside. They both stare at each other for a moment before Sam grabs Dean’s face in his huge hands and attacks his mouth.

“So beautiful, Dean,” he breathes and Dean’s heart is pounding, so nervous but he needs more and he nods, manages a “you, too” on an exhale. Dean reaches between them and grabs at the hem of Sam’s boxers.

“These,” he says, snapping the elastic and Sam gasps.

“Yeah.”

Sam watches Dean with dark eyes and slips his underwear over his hips before letting them fall to the ground. Dean bites his lip at the sight of Sam completely bare for him now. Sam’s gorgeous, thick cock, big and protruding out from his body, the head as pink as Sam’s lips.

“Your turn,” Sam rasps and Dean meets his eyes, his nerves rushing back but he complies, slowly reaching for his boxers and pulling them all the way down his legs so he doesn’t have to see Sam’s immediate reaction. When he stands back up Sam’s staring openly at him, eyes wide and he’s got a hand around his cock now, stroking lazily. “Want you,” Sam groans and Dean can feel a whimper escape him but he nods.

“Yeah, me, too,” Dean says and Sam’s stepping forward, gently placing his hands on Dean’s hips. He slowly spins Dean around, not commanding, just directing, and grabs Dean’s hands and places them on the desk in front of him. He kisses over Dean’s shoulders.

“Relax,” he mutters and Dean takes a deep breath, feels Sam smile against his back before he disappears. Dean wants to look behind him to see where Sam went but then he feels Sam’s hands on his ass, his thumbs spreading his cheeks. “Wow, Dean. Look so good. Wish you could see yourself right now.” Dean closes his eyes, feeling embarrassed and exposed but then Sam’s got a wet and slippery finger pressed against his hole. “Ready?”

Dean nods and Sam pushes inside, so slow to make sure he’s not hurting Dean, but Dean’s too eager, needs more and pushes back on Sam’s finger. Sam gets the message and slips his finger in and out, curling it and looking for that sweet spot but he doesn’t find it until he’s two fingers in and curling at just the right angle.

“ _Ohh!_ ” Dean moans, limbs going weak, “there…”

Sam rubs his fingers hard against that spot, focusing on getting Dean nice and open for him. And when Dean’s desperate for it, can’t take Sam’s fingers anymore he leans forward over the desk, ass out and wiggles his hips at Sam.

“Now,” Dean says, looking back over his shoulder and Sam groans.

“Shit, yeah, okay.”

Sam pulls his fingers out, grabs a condom from his pants and another packet of lube and rolls the condom on before slicking himself up, pressing the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes, I’m ready, now _c'mon_!”

“Geez, bossy,” Sam teases and pushes in.

“Unh, _god_ , Sammy, yes…” Dean knows Sam doesn’t like when he calls him that but it slipped out and Sam doesn’t really seem to mind because he’s pushing into Dean hard now, fucking him good over Dean’s desk. Dean’s letting out moan after moan and he hasn’t even really focused on trying to stay quiet so he knows anyone walking past might definitely hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the endless stream of “Sam, yes, yes, fuck me, _yes_!” It’s dangerous and reckless and god, Dean loves it.

He pushes back into each of Sam’s thrusts and soon he’s pressed flat against the desk with Sam plastered to his back, pounding into Dean’s ass and Dean making embarrassing whimpering noises while Sam grunts and moans above him.

“Sammy,” Dean moans breathlessly, “gonna come, gonna come, Sammy, please, _please_.”

Sam reaches around, grabs Dean’s dick and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Want you to, baby,” Sam pants into Dean’s ear, “come for me, do it.”

Dean does, hard. He shoots all over his desk, Sam’s hand, his stomach and Sam’s still pounding away, his moans getting louder. Dean rides out his orgasm as Sam hits his prostate on every thrust and then he feels Sam shake behind him, grabbing tight at Dean’s biceps for more leverage and his thrusts going out of sync before completely stopping. Sam finishes with a heavy pant before pulling out, tossing the condom in Dean’s trash and collapsing back on top of Dean.

“Mmm, you okay?” Sam asks and Dean hums in response.

“So fucking good,” he sighs and Sam laughs, kisses his shoulders. Dean glances at the clock on his desk. “Your lunch break ended 15 minutes ago.”

Sam sighs heavily and gets up and Dean immediately regrets saying anything because now he’s cold and the come drying on his skin is more noticible now but Sam pulls him up, spins him around and Dean feels boneless in his arms. Sam runs a hand through Dean’s hair, messing up the neatly combed strands and the gel in it, making it stand up in messy spikes.

“Sorry for calling you ‘Sammy’,” Dean says sheepishly, rubbing a hand over Sam’s chest, “know you don’t like it.”

“Actually,” Sam says, smiling down at Dean, “I did kinda like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i'm not that great at writing swesson and that's why it took forever, but thank you for the prompt!


End file.
